1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to target locator and interceptor imaging and sensing devices, systems and methods, and more particularly, to target locator and interceptor imaging and sensing devices, systems and methods for imaging and sensing locations and targets to obtain data for use by flight vehicles, ground vehicles, and the like, and for locating and intercepting targets.
2) Description of Related Art
Access to remote locations by manned or unmanned flight vehicles and ground vehicles may be limited due to geographical, chemical, atmospheric or other constraints. Such conditions may make it difficult to acquire desired data from such locations because it may be difficult for either manned or unmanned vehicles to navigate the approaches to them. To aid in obtaining such data, manned and unmanned flight vehicles and ground vehicles typically use various imaging and sensing devices and systems to obtain and transmit data for purposes such as surveillance, reconnaissance, detecting locations and objects and imaging such locations and objects, and detecting and locating targets and threats and intercepting such targets and threats.
Known sensing and imaging devices and systems may includes both active systems which generate and transmit various types of radiation and develop guidance signals based on reflections obtained from a location, an object, a threat or a target, and passive systems which develop guidance signals from radiation generated directly by the object, threat or target itself. For example, known unmanned vehicles incorporating such known sensing and imaging devices and systems may include unmanned reconnaissance aerial vehicles or drone vehicles. However, for data collection applications requiring low observable or low profile devices, such unmanned vehicles may be limited due to their size and aerodynamic profile.
Moreover, known manned and unmanned vehicles incorporating such known sensing and imaging devices and systems may be limited in their long range capability, fast response time, stability, multiple simultaneous images from different locations, accurate interception, multiple simultaneous intercepts from different locations, and the ability to obtain and transmit high resolution and accurate images of locations, objects, threats or targets. Further, known manned and unmanned vehicles may not have the capability to dispense simultaneously from one vehicle both a device having surveillance and reconnaissance imaging and sensing capabilities and a separate device having object locator imaging and sensing capabilities or having target locator and interceptor imaging and sensing capabilities.
In addition, rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) may pose a significant threat to flight vehicles, such as helicopters, due to the simplicity of the RPGs, the short flight times of the RPGs, and the armor piercing warheads of the RPGs. Further, RPGs may be difficult to jam or decoy as they are unguided after launch. Timelines for a defender may range from less than half a second to at most five seconds. In many cases, more than one RPG may be fired simultaneously at the flight vehicle, such as a helicopter. Known manned and unmanned vehicles incorporating known sensing and imaging devices and systems may be limited in their response time in intercepting RPGs in flight or in discovering RPGs before launch.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved target locator and interceptor imaging and sensing devices, systems and methods for obtaining data on locations, objects, threats and targets, and for locating and intercepting targets and threats, that provide advantages over known devices, systems and methods.